


The Doctor

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Companion!Bo, Doctor!Lauren, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digging her heels into the ground, Bo snapped her hand back and glared. "I’m not going anywhere until you at least tell me who you are.”</p><p>“Oh!” she beamed, “Sorry, did I forget to introduce myself? It’s a new body, new thoughts, new brain chemistry actually. This entire form has been rewritten since that unfortunate event with…” she trailed off, shaking her head. “I’m a girl this time, you see. Entire balance has been put off because of that. Much of my focus is pushed to re-learning basic things in this tiny frame-”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She paused, smiling to herself awkwardly. “Sorry, I got distracted again. I’m the Doctor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor

The first time they met, Bo didn’t get a chance to catch her name. She’d come and gone, disrupting her whole world before Bo could finish making her drink.

This time, she was determined to find out.

The blonde woman rushed past her, the white coat slipping from her shoulders, down her arms only to drop in a heap to the ground. “Are you coming?” she called back before turning around the corner of the hall.

“Coming _where_?” Unmoving, Bo stood frozen still, glaring uncertainly. She should be afraid. A mad doctor rushing around, _beasts_ known as ‘fae’ killing humans in _her_ city, at _her_ work. She should run in the opposite direction. Instead, she was standing in a long hall, her legs twitching to follow, her very _being_ wanting to follow.

The blonde’s head peaked around the corner, and slowly, she smiled at her. Tentatively, Bo smiled back, feeling a though everything would be okay, as long as she was smiling.

“Where are you going?” she asked the strange woman.

“On an adventure. Do you want to come? It could be dangerous,” she said excitedly; then frowning to herself, “That’s probably not something to sound happy about, is it?”

“No. It’s not.”

“Do you want to come?” she repeated again.

“I’m just a bartender.”

She laughed at her then, coming back around the corner to lean against the wall. Bo got her first real look then. She was all legs, wearing dark jeans and a silk, sleeveless shirt. She bare of all jewelry but a strange necklace gold necklace. It was different to yesterday. There was no necklace then.

“Humans are so many things, but you’ll never be ‘ _just_ ’ anything,” she told her in such a way, Bo almost believed her. Before she could reply, something in the woman’s hand beeped. Bo watched as the woman jumped, looking down at it worried and began punching different digits. “We’re going to be late.”

“Late? Hey! Where are you _going_? You can’t go back there!” Bo rushed, picking up the white jacket as she chased after her. “Hey! Doctor-woman…” she turned around the corner and came to a sudden stop, almost colliding into the back of the blonde. The woman had stopped suddenly before twin doors to play with her toy, fiddling with it annoyed. “This is employee’s only,” Bo informed her. “My boss would kill me if I let anyone in here.”

The blonde didn’t reply, her fingers were typing rapidly on a large, thin device. Curiously, Bo peered over her shoulder. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem to be in english.

“What did you say?” the blonde asked, pocketing the device into her pants before Bo could get a proper look at it.

“I said that-” A large scream came from the back room, and Bo’s stomach dropped at the familiar sound. She knew her best friend’s voice better than anyone. “Kenzi?” Shoving the coat back to the woman, she ran. “Kenzi are you okay?”

“Hey, no wait! Bartender-girl, person. Wait! There’s a dangerous-!” Bo pushed through the doors, ignoring the woman as entered the back room. Large crates and boxes filled the area, piling around in a maze. She didn’t come back here often. Her job was at the bar directly, and even if she needed another bottle, the alcohol’s storage was in another room entirely. Being in here felt wrong.

Her skin prickled as beads of sweat nervously slipped down her spine. Something in here had made Kenzi scream.

She took a step forward and something smashed above. The fluorescent lights flickered, humming in a strained sound before cutting out entirely. Immediately, she was cast into darkness with only a thin backlight from the hall to guide her.

“Ken-!” A hand slapped around her mouth and Bo was violently pinned against a wooden crate. Gasping beneath the tight hand, Bo struggled, flailing to desperately push away the blonde doctor. “ _Let-”_

“Shh.”

Bo glared, falling back. She was ready to twist and bite a finger if she had to, when a heavy slow, wet slithering sound filled her ears. It was thick, slimly and slid on the cold concrete ground not far away from them. Sickly, Bo went still and met the amber eyes. Even in the dark, they seemed to glow like hot coals, piercing her own. The previous smile that had lit the doctor’s features, had fallen away.

For the first time, Bo was afraid.

But she watched quietly, and as the slithering began passing by them, the woman placed a finger to her lips and slowly dropped her hand away. In a gesture, she lead Bo quietly from the sound, along the maze of boxes and crates. When the creature’s sound fell away entirely, Bo’s hurried her steps to stand beside the Doctor.

“We have to find Kenzi,” she hissed.

“She’s fine.”

“She’s _not_ fine. Didn’t you hear that scream before? That was note a ‘I’m fine’ scream!”

The woman paused, fiddling with the device again. Frustrated, she hit it with the palm of her hand before the screen lit up. _“Finally_ ,” she murmured. Smiling, she looked at Bo, “She’s fine. Your friend’s just been paralyzed temporarily by an underfae.”

“An underfae?”

“Mm. Fae predate humanity. Actually, it’s quite interesting. They’re the original species for earth but they didn’t actually come _from_ Earth, they’re from a small planet towards-”

“This is really fascinating, but my friend’s in trouble. Could we cut out the babble until _after_ Kenzi, and this whole place, is safe?”

“Hmm? Oh what, sure. Yeah we just need to tag the fae. Put him temporarily to sleep and take him back to his home. Easy. He’s- oh. That’s not right.” She shook the device, looking down at it puzzled. “Oh...ah. I see. That’s makes things difficult.” Bo’s eyes went wide, looking down at the device.

“What do you mean _that makes things difficult_?”

“No. No. It’s fine, I just might...be…” she paused, shaking her head. Pocketing the device again. “A little short staffed. I lost my screwdriver and the device isn’t quite up to scratch. It’s quite primitive in comparison.”

“To your screwdriver? How can your _screwdriver_ help us against that _thing_?”

The woman glared defensively. “iI’s _sonic_ ,” she explained as if that detail made perfect sense as to why it would work. Before Bo could question what “sonic” even meant, (did it have anything to do with a hedgehog by any chance?) The doctor snatched Bo’s hand, tugging her down to the bay loading doors. “This way.”

“Wait, what’s happening? Where are we going-?” Digging her heels into the ground, she snapped her hand back and glared. “I’m not going anywhere until you at least tell me who you are.”

“Oh!” she beamed, “Sorry, did I forget to introduce myself? It’s a new body, new thoughts, new brain chemistry actually. This entire form has been rewritten since that unfortunate event with…” she trailed off, shaking her head. “I’m a _girl_ this time, you see. Entire balance has been put off because of that. Much of my focus is pushed to re-learning basic things in this tiny frame-”

“What?”

She paused, smiling to herself awkwardly. “Sorry, I got distracted again. I’m the Doctor.”

“I know that. You told me yesterday.”

“No. I wasn’t here yesterday. I came today.”

Bo glared. “Unless you have a twin sister, you were here _yesterday_. You even knew my name, then got upset when I didn’t know you. I thought you were some long-lost cousin or something, but clearly your not.”

“Cousin? No.” She frowned, thinking, “Why was I here?” she asked curiously.

“I don’t know, what does it matter?” She sighed, breathing out slowly. She shouldn’t take her frustration out on the doctor. The woman, after all, was just trying to help. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long day,” she murmured. “Are you sure Kenzi’s okay?”

“Quite sure. She’s in the centre of the room. The paralysis will wear off eventually as long as we, err, get the creature. It’s actually in the wrong place. We just need to lead it back to its home. One of the delivery trucks might have brought it here by accident. Loaded it here and it began growing.”

“They _accidentally_ brought something the size of a dog and didn’t realize?”

“Well, no. It’s more likely the size of a small pony at the moment. But it starts off as a larva form, keeping to a diet of plants and small insects until it grows large enough for bigger prey. That’s about when it began growing small feet. How’s your mice problem, by the way?”

“Our mice problem?”

“Do you have one?”

“No?” Bo said confused. “We used to. We almost got shut down, but we fixed it.”

“Cockroaches?”

“No. Never.”

“Any infestation at all?”

Bo blinked at the series of question, “We have a slight mould problem but we’re assured it’s not dangerous.” The woman nodded, thinking to herself. “Are you saying that that thing was accidentally brought in and ate our infestation problem until it was _that_ size?”

“Accidentally? No, maybe not. Your boss may have brought it in thinking it’d keep the infestation down but being unaware of how big it would grow. We should talk to him actually.”

“Right now? But Kenzi-”

“Got in its way. She’s too thin for an adequate meal. I assure you, your friend is quite safe. You, however, are not.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

The Doctor grabbed her hand, rolling her eyes skyward, as she dragged her away.

.

After talking to her (idiotic) boss, grabbing the ‘underfae’ turned out to be more difficult than Bo thought. Not that she wasn’t prepared. She fought off people grabbing her ass on a daily basis. Playing bait wasn’t anything new, but she usually had Kenzi as her back up. The lack of snarky comments made everything feel wrong.

But the Doctor had grabbed a series of items from the bar and kitchen, done some weird rambling about chemical components and ‘making do’ with what she had, before somehow, creating a sleeping agent. Bo was pretty sure she was magician for that part. Which had been the easy part.

All she had to do then, was stand around and not get distracted by the Doctor’s voice.

But now, she was running down a hall _very very fast_ as that _thing_ chased her. She didn’t even get a good look, as soon as she knew it was about to attack, she ran. She had managed to see that it was big, slimly and chasing her. That was more than enough motivation for her to run.

The Doctor pulled around the hallway corner suddenly. And quickly, Bo ducked behind her, rolling to the floor as the woman fired the splat gun. The meatball-like material splattered against the slug but nothing happened. Bo scrambled onto her feet, moving to run again when finally, the big, slimly, grey slug-like creature, slowed down and drunkly began walking. Realizing what happened, it cried out, jaws opening wide bearing rows and rows of sharp teeth before it finally dropped with a _thud_.

“Neat!” The Doctor smiled then gasped as her face exploded in wonder, “It’s beautiful.”

Bo blinked, scrunching up her face in mild disgust. “You and I have a very different view of the word beautiful.”

The Doctor didn’t seem to hear her. Instead, she’d placed down the splat gun and had walked up to the slug sadly. “You are a perfect specimen of your kind,” she continued, enthralled, “And you’re a long way from home, aren’t you? Don’t worry. We’ll get you there soon. You can continue a long life of eating animals in caves and forests as you were intended to.” She reached down, petting it softly, unaffected by the slime. Bo shivered, fascinated by the gentleness the Doctor showed.

Until now, hadn’t that been a _monster?_

“What will we do now?” she asked.

“Take it home.” Lifting the _Thing_ up in big heft, the Doctor attempted to carry the obviously heavy creature.

Sighing to herself, Bo walked over and helped her carry it. It was slimly, ridiculously slimly like carry a large slug that had been sneezed on by a giant. Her clothes were going to have to be _burned_ when all of this was over _._ “Where are we taking this to get transported?” she asked. “Do you have a cage in your car or something?”

“A cage? No we’ll have it home before it’ll wake.”

“How? Last I heard, there weren’t many caves and forests around here. And I don’t think the zoo would particularly like this one.”

The Doctor laughed, looking over her should to Bo. “You’ll see.” Leading her outside she took her over to far side of the parking parking lot where a small phone box sat in the corner beside a tree.

“A phone box?” Bo asked, curiously looking it over. She’d never seen a blue phone box quite like that one before.

“Phone box?” the Doctor scoffed. “It a _police box_. See, there’s a sign.” Bo looked up, blinking at the words _police._ Huh.

“What’s a police box?”

“It was to call the police. It’s from the 1960s. The little light would flash so the police knew which box had been called.”

“Does it flash?”

“Sometimes.”

“Sorry, I’ve just never seen one before,” Bo said. “I’ve never even heard of them before now, actually.”

“Yes. Well…” she paused, nervously shifting on her feet as fixed her hold on the slug. “It’s a long story. But we should get this one home before it wakes up.” Awkwardly, she pushed through the door before Bo could question how they were going to use a stationary police box to get the creature home.

Or how they were all going to fit in, in the first place. But the moment she entered, Bo almost dropped the creature, amazed by what she saw. “Holy _shit_.”

Lauren beamed.

“It’s-”

“Yes.”

“Bigger on the inside?”

“Yes.”

Bo’s eyes gazed around, a smile lighting over her features. She was in an engine room. No. No she wasn’t. She was in the control room. Metal and wood decorated the area in arrange of a solid, twentieth century, modern feel. “This is...wow,” she said, laughing, “wow! I just…” she laughed again, “ _Wow._ ”

“I hope your shortened vocabulary is due to amazement and not a toxic reactions to the mucus.”

Bo shook her head, gaping as she stared around, “this is incredible. It’s…” she shook her head. “Wow.”

“Do you want to come with me?” the Doctor asked.

“Go with you where?”

She shrugged, leading over to where a lounge was against a wooden railing, and placed the creature down with her. “Take this thing home, first. It’ll only take a moment. But after that…”

Bo stared. Her heart beating rapidly as she looked into the Doctor’s eyes. She was smiling at her again. It was a soft one, with her lips together only pulling gently at the corners, but the smile was there.

“Where?” she asked again.

“This is the TARDIS. She’ll take you wherever you want, whenever you want.”

“It’s a time machine?” Bo asked.

“ _And_ a space machine.”

“Anywhere?”

“Anywhere.”

“So I can come back before anyone will notice I’m missing?” she asked.

“Yes.”

Biting her lip, she looked over the spaceship in wonder before smiling back at Lauren. Kenzi was okay, she knew that, had seen her. And she _should_ ask if she could bring her, but...looking at the Doctor now, watching her bury her hands into her pockets and roll her shoulders back...no.

She wanted this moment for herself. At least this time.

“Alright Doc. Show me what you have to offer.”


End file.
